Sam Evans
Sam Evans '''es un nuevo estudiante, quien ha sido recientemente transferido al William McKinley High School. Al principio muestra interés en unirse al Glee Club, pero posteriormente se arrepiente. Sam reemplaza a Finn en la posición de Mariscal de Campo en el Equipo de Fútbol. Es interpretado por Chord Overstreet. Segunda Temporada En "Audition", Sam es un estudiante de la escuela William McKinley High, quien es visto por primera vez moviendo su pie cuando New Directions interpreta "Empire State of Mind" en el patio del colegio. Solamente él y Sunshine Corazon demostraron interés o atención en cuanto a la presentación del grupo de coro, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Más tarde, mientras Finn está pegando anuncios para las audiciones del Glee Club, oye a Sam cantando "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" en las duchas del vestuario de chicos, siendo esta escena obviamente un flashback de cuando Will Schuester oye a Finn cantando en las duchas del vestuario. Luego, cuando Finn y Artie hablan de que este último podría unirse al equipo de fútbol para recuperar el amor de Tina, Finn accede a ayudar a Artie si el lo ayuda a convencer a Sam de que vaya a la audición para el Glee Club. Sam accede porque Finn es el popular Mariscal de Campo. Sam se presenta ante Puck, Finn, Artie y Mike y elije cantar "Billionaire" como su canción de audición. Posteriormente, Finn es echado del equipo de fútbol por la nueva entrenadora, Shannon Beiste, acusándolo de intentar obligarla a hacerle decir que no a un chico discapacitado. Luego de esto, Sam no se presenta a la audición. Cuando Finn le pregunta por qué no fue, Sam le responde que quería ir, pero que no se quería arriesgar a ser discriminado de la misma forma que le pasaba a Finn, ya que es el nuevo chico en McKinley y ya se siente como un extraño. Mientras se va, Sam revela que es el nuevo Mariscal de Campo, para el disgusto de Finn. En grilled cheesus despues de que finn vuelve al equipo este le dice que sam vaya por el costado pero cuando la pelota le llega a sam un jugador contrario lo intersepta dislocandole el hombro.Segun dicen el se enamora de Quinn Fabray y crean un noviazgo que sam le pide en furt pero quinn le dice que quizas pero mas tarde le dice que si mostrandole que usaba el anillo con el que le propuso noviazgo por lo cual Sam le pregunta como lo consiguio y quinn le responde que la saco de su casillero por que es muy buena con las limas. En Special Education juntos cantan "(Ive had) time of my life" en las regionales. En este mismo capitulo mientras cantan "Dog day are over" Sam baila Michael Jackson. En a very glee christmas tiene solos en "The most wonderfull days of the year" y mientras Rachel canta "Merry Christmas Darling " Sam sostiene un muerdago sobre la cabeza de Quinn mientras se besan. En sue thumbsylvester bowl shuffle es uno de los pocos chicos del equipo que se quedan en este y junto al resto del club cantan "head will roll/thriller". En Comeback Sam y Quinn terminan su relacion porque Sam se da cuentade que Quinn aun esta enamorada de Finn y empieza una relacion con Santana. Los chicos deciden empezar a jugar a girar la botella. Sam y Brittany se besan en el juego, lo que a Santana la pone celosa y le grita.Santana canta su canción dedicada a Sam, llamada "Trouty Mouth" (Boca de Pez) a lo que Sam responde que no cantaran esa cancion en la regionales. Se rumorea que va a cantar una cancion en A Night of Neglect Personalidad Sam parece ser un tipo muy dulce y a veces un poco torpe, con un peculiar incomodidad cuando habla, al principio nunca está seguro de qué decir. Como el chico nuevo, todavía está tratando de encontrar su camino dentro de su nueva escuela y parece contenido para hacer amigos. Cuando Finn le ofrece la oportunidad de unirse al Club de Glee, Sam parece estar realmente emocionado en la idea,Sam es un chico evidentemente guapo, pero parece meterse en un aprieto fácilmente por la atención que se le da a veces. Se convierte cada vez más consciente sobre su cuerpo, especialmente cuando El Sr. Schuester le sustituye en el papel de Rocky. Aunque Will lo hizo por otras razones, Sam asumio que era porque pidió quepidio usar pantalón mas largo, y que declaró que también sintió que tenia grasa desbordando por alrededor de los ajustadaos pantalones que usaba, a pesar de Finn, asegurando que él estaba en perfecto estado. Canciones Interpretadas: *Billionaire *Lucky *Every Rose Has It Thorn Every Rose Has Its Thorn.jpg Images 2.jpg Sam.png SamEvans.jpg Sam E..jpg Chord-overstreet-Glee-Season-2-.jpg Sam 1.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Quam8.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam.jpg 180px-Time of my life.jpg Samtana2.jpg Samtana1.jpg Justin Beiber Experience.jpg 118px-Tumblr_li25ijW9pt1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Chord-Overstreet1.jpg 123px-Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg 123px-Images_(22).jpg 123px-Sam&Mini.jpg 123px-Tumblr_li0i79UdjE1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Tumblr_li0ibsocGz1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Tumblr_li0ih87bew1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Tumblr_li0ioqPATL1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Tumblr_li0is9ll321qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Tumblr_li0ivilrqc1qgf725o1_400.jpg 123px-Tumblr_li06xgML7i1qdx234o1_400.jpg 124px-Tumblr_li0ifv7Z101qgf725o1_400.jpg 125px-Tumblr_li0im9pvXN1qgf725o1_400.jpg 125px-Untitled.jpg 123px-Chord-Overstreet-photoshoot-glee-16714918-467-700.jpg 127px-Samshower.jpg 178px-Sam_Proposes_to_Quinn.jpg *(I've Had) The Time of My Life *Baby *Somebody To Love (versión de Justin Bieber) '''gifs http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/0/06/Tumblr_lcfchjmCLw1qcrgz4o1_500.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/b/b9/Tumblr_l9z9g6dlC01qdz7llo1_500.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/5/5e/Tumblr_lcdjwn8K1Q1qb8mbmo1_500.gif http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/0/01/Tumblr_lcqx4pLbvH1qzf3g2o1_500.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/e/ea/Tumblr_lhqrrjU3dW1qcrj3yo1_500.gif Frases Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Novio de Quinn Categoría:novio de santana Categoría:Personajes Principales